


Sense Memory

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [17]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Yearning, brief mention of a nightmare, well brief mention of anything given the word count but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: His eyes land on a bar of mint chocolate and it’s almost funny how that’s all it takes, how quickly the synapses in his brain fire to jump from the confection on the shelf to the memory of Frankie’s mouth last night, tasting of sweet, minty toothpaste.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Francisco "Catfish" Morales
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For day 17 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "chocolate."
> 
> I did write this drabble today for this challenge buuuut it's based on/sits within a much longer WIP that I'm still working on and hopefully will eventually finish and post. So if it feels like a tiny piece of a much bigger story, that's why.

They stop for gas and Pope wanders into the store to shore up their snack supplies for the trip home while Frankie fuels up the car. He browses the short aisles, weaving around a display of mirrored sunglasses and a rack of cheap postcards, and finds himself in front of the candy bars.

His eyes land on a bar of mint chocolate and it’s almost funny how that’s all it takes, how quickly the synapses in his brain fire to jump from the confection on the shelf to the memory of Frankie’s mouth last night, tasting of sweet, minty toothpaste. It strikes him still for a moment, standing in this grungy old gas station market and barely aware of his surroundings because instead he is remembering how Frankie’s kisses had been slow and careful, gentling his own desperation and soothing his aching, racing heart. How his weight pressing over Pope on the bed had grounded him and brought him back into his body when he thought he might float away, unpiloted and out of control.

His heart rate ticks up again now, and he abandons the chocolate for the refrigerator case to grab a couple of chilled bottles of water and presses one against the back of his neck. 

They haven’t talked about it yet this morning and he knows that if he doesn’t say anything, or if he makes a joke to play it off, they may go another ten years with this thing between them unspoken and un-acted upon. The first time had been on Frankie, but this time was all him—he’d woken from a nightmare in a panic and he’d taken Frankie’s comforting embrace and turned it into something _more_ —and it’s been a long time since a kiss has scared him this much. Because the consequences of fucking up what they already have are too painful to imagine.

But he eyes the chocolate bar again, thinks of the sweet mint flavor in his mouth, and finds his mind contemplating risk versus reward.


End file.
